


Voyeurism

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Red Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Written for theAnonymous Pornfest. The prompt was "Ruth and Vic have sex. Sam is watching". Part of Fionnabair'sVelvet UndergroundSeries.





	Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

The rutting couple on the mattress don’t seem to notice him, tied up in the corner, silent and still. They know he's there, of course. Why else would they pick the cellar for their reunion fuck? But the pair have ignored him and he's trying his best to ignore them.

 

 

It isn't working.

 

 

Their coupling is loud, every groan and dirty word echoes around the bare brick walls. In a fit of something, something so unusual now he doesn't even remember the name, he instead starts to concentrate, awarding points for presentation, technique and style.

 

 

Both are almost fully clothed, but that is more practical than exotic in this chill space. The man is on top, a classical missionary position, the woman's legs spread wide, feet firmly planted on the floor, gaining leverage to meet the man's thrusts with her own. Again, only practical, 'nil points' for style.

 

 

As for presentation, well there's been some aforethought. The mattress has been pulled out from the wall; twisted round slightly so he can see more than would otherwise have done. Not that it's much of a show. The man's technique is sloppy. He had commenced with perfunctory foreplay, not even the bare minimum required in any rational man's opinion, before getting down to the main event. Even now the sex seems to be concentrated on one area only – the meeting of cock and cunt.

 

 

The woman seems to be enjoying it, though. The soundtrack to the act is perhaps two-thirds soprano to one third bass. A consummate actress, yet her enthusiastic moans seem a little studied, a little forced. Word perfect but the pitch a little off.

 

 

The couple are so close now, the man's hips jerking without rhythm, no longer worrying about long strokes. He buries his face in the crook of the woman's neck, groaning long and low. The woman tilts her head back. Looking straight at him, their personal voyeur, she holds his gaze as she convincingly fakes her orgasm.

 

 

The man, not noticing anything but his own pleasure, comes with a grunt and kisses the woman on the lips. Still buried deep, he speaks, his voice sounding loud and clear in the small space.

 

 

"Now, my darling, what would you like for dessert?"


End file.
